Behind the Scene
by lunaryu
Summary: If Nuramago is a film, and the characters are the actor and the actresses… what might possibly happen behind the scene? Nuramago Casting Series!


**Behind the Scene**

**Fandom: **Nurarihyon no Mago

**Series: **Nuramago Casting!

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Rating: **T/Pg-15

**Pairing: **Various (short in joking way), mostly shounen ai, yaoi (there will be het as well if I feel like it)

**Summary: **_If Nuramago is a film, and the characters are the actor and the actresses… what might possibly happen behind the scene?_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei, luna doesn't own the plot in this fic, only slip some dialogs and acts to create funny scene ^_^<strong>

**Warning: **_AU (obviously), crack, jokes, oOC-ness (actors and actresses may have different personality from the characters in Nuramago), silliness and hints of shounen ai and yaoi XD_

**A/N: **I'm sorry for doing this. I maybe won't be updating the long series (serious) fic like Nura's Golden Days and My Brother is Oyabun! as often, but this… this short silly piece is easy to make and fast to write. While you're waiting for the other stories to be updated, you can enjoy this funny little fic, yeah? *grins*

I have done something similar with this for One Piece fandom, and I thought it would be funny and interesting to do the same for this fandom. Really, this fandom needs more loves~

* * *

><p><strong>Cast 1: Ittaku and Yoru Rikuo—Chapter 169<strong>

* * *

><p>Yuki Onna and Kana stared in disbelief at Yoru who smiled confidently in front of them.<p>

The stare went too long and awkward that Yoru started to look uncomfortable. "What's wrong? You're really keeping your distance, you know?" he asked then, a bead of sweat on his cheek.

"But… you're just too different from the usual you! It's strange!" Yuki Onna protested.

"That's right!" Kana supported her.

"Like that hairstyle for example! And you don't give off your usual rustling-whooshing feeling!" Tsurara continued while flailing.

"What the heck is rustling-whooshing feeling?" Yoru couldn't help making an odd face at that. "What's strange? I just switched my 'fear' from _defense_ to _offense_. That's why I might like a little more _aggressive_," he said with a teasing smirk now.

"A-… aggressive…?" Yuki Onna widened her eyes, and then…

Silence…

Stretching silence…

"That sounds… very _wrong_ coming from Yoru's mouth," Kana couldn't help commenting, flushing slightly.

Everyone who heard that nodded in agreement, sweat dropping.

"Huh? Wait! Wait! Kana-chan! That's not your dialog! Ittaku! You're supposed to act there!" Rikuo, the little chocolate haired boy who had just snapped from his daze, waved from outside the stage in panicked look.

"CUT!" Yura shouted. "Kana-chan, don't add your own dialog in there!"

"Sorry, let's try again!" Kana chuckled sheepishly.

"What are you doing up there, Ittaku?" the short-black haired girl then turned at the dark haired actor on the rooftop of a small building.

"Sorry, the sword is stuck on the lamp post!" Ittaku said while trying to pull out the sword.

"Jeez, do it more seriously, please?" Yoru huffed at Kana and at Ittaku.

"I said I'm sorry, jeez…" Kana pouted.

"It's removed!" Ittaku said then, seeming not minding Yoru's comment.

"Okay, back to the scene! Take two… action!"

"A…aggressive…?" Yuki Onna widened her eyes. Kana gulped at Yoru's look seriously.

Suddenly something flied to Yoru's direction and… collided with Yoru's head.

"OW!" Yoru yelped and instantly nursed the abused head while the sheathed Nenekirimaru fell down on the ground. "What the hell was that for!" he shouted angrily at the man responsible for that accident.

"You're supposed to catch it, moron!" Ittaku shouted from his spot, face flushing in annoyance.

"Well, give me a sign!" Yoru retorted back.

"CUT!" Yura grew irritated by this point. "You guys! Act more seriously, damn it! This is an easy scene!" she yelled at those two.

Both the actors grumbled "Sorry…" in unison and glared at each other before getting ready for their position again.

"Okay, now… take three! One, two… ACTION!" Yura shouted.

"A…aggressive…?" Yuki Onna widened her eyes, so did Kana who appeared serious.

Something was thrown at Yoru's direction and Yoru caught it with his hand as Yuki Onna yelped in a surprised "Kyaaa!"

The three then turned immediately to the source. "Y-you are…!" everyone looked surprised.

"Ittaku!" Yoru called the Toono Youkai in a surprised, but pleased look. "So… you stalked me here, huh?" he grinned teasingly. "Can't get enough of me?"

Ittaku flushed a deep shed of red at that. "There's no such line in your dialogue!" he protested, clearly looking embarrassed.

Yoru laughed. "Well, isn't it more interesting that way?" he continued in amusement.

Everyone's sweat dropped, except Yura who already cracked her knuckles in total fury. "Yoru~!"

The dark and menacing aura flaring behind him was enough to turn the lead actor's face as pale as the new moon.

"Hah…." Rikuo just sighed as the scream erupted from the spot where Yura kicked Yoru's butt for not acting seriously. "A postpone scene for today…," he mumbled while crossing the schedule for today.

"Will this show air in time?" Young Nurarihyon asked from behind Rikuo and the boy turned to face him.

"Why are you here? Today there's no your scene schedule, _Jiichan_," Rikuo said.

"Don't call me that, please!" Young Nurarihyon groaned. "That's for the creepy old geezer, not me!"

"How rude! Youngster these days!" Old Nurariyon humped at the young ones with annoyance.

"Err… when will it be okay for me to leave?" Raiden asked timidly from under the stage where he had to hide after he was defeated in the scene, or hide from the violence on the stage right now for that matter…

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***laughs* Sorry for being stupid. This drabble collection will be marked as complete because every single drabble doesn't relate to each other. Just treat it as the wrong takes in making film or so XDDD Hope you like it. If it's interesting enough for you, I'll make a bunch of these kind of drabbles for you enjoy! XD


End file.
